Ju’lia Scartoan
Ju’lia Scartoan, also called EHE-0001, or Master of Shadows (By Malthor), was a human female force-sensitive that lived during the Age of the Empire, and possibly the Galactic Civil War. She was born to Jedi Master Arcturus Scartoan, and Bounty Hunter Ar’ala Scartoan. Ju’lia was raised in secret with her brothers Arbor Scartoan and Keller Scartoan. She eventually met E’tan Sor’qan, the son of a friend of her father’s, and joined the Sor'qan Consortium. She became a prominent Navy officer, and participated in the early Second Battle of Pantora, eventually returning to rescue E'tan Sor'qan. She retreated to Polis Massa. Ju’lia began building up a large fleet, and participated in the Skirmish Aboard The Harvester, the Skirmish on Kashyyyk, the Skirmish on Onderon and the Campaign Against The Reborn Darth TrayaCampaign Against The Reborn Darth Traya. Later, she returned to Mandalore, and claimed the throne. However, it was attacked, and Ju’lia was taken prisoner by the Galactic Empire, and tortured. Now reborn as EHE-0001, Ju’lia now served the Empire as Emperor’s Hand. She proceeded to command an Executor-Class Star Dreadnought, and a Sovereign-Class Super Star Destroyer. She then entered within the series of unusual events only known as the OUTBREAK, eventually taking possession of a damaged Stormtrooper helmet. Later, she took control of the Jade Moon, and established a base there. From there, she commanded a series of strikes against former Rebel worlds, resulting in the Destruction of Najra-Va, Destruction of Rugosa, and other battles. She would proceed to take part in the Mission to 244Core, once again meeting with Bormo Pluck. During Empire Day, she stood guard at Palpatine’s Royal Dinner. Around that time, the Betrayal of John Cog took place, and EHE-0001 assisted in the capture of Zakuul, where he was hiding. She also took possession of several areas of Korriban, where she established a base. She also promoted four Imperial Cadets to Shadow Troopers, one of which was Rennea Gurbach, and another was Mercia Llorn. She later traveled to Lothal, where she met the then-Commander James Moore. During the Galactic Moon Festival, she took several bounties for Jabba the Hutt. She later assisted Krath Argon in getting started as Mand’alor, and acquired a set of Mandalorian armor. She then acquired Vambraces, and met Cerk Scartoan, whom she recruited with his wife. She also captured HK-47, Canderous Ordo, and Calo Nord. EHE-0001 observed Krath’s action until his eventual betrayal. Sinta Glacier was later captured, and EHE met a man simply called The Nameless, who she took to Lothal, and later, to Athiss. There, she was joined by Malthor and the Athiss Sith Cult, who followed her to Mandalore. There, she learned of The Nameless’s true identity, former Grand Admiral Jax Vizsla. They traveled to Coruscant, where the Imperial Gala was hosted. There, she met Kriob Nengahb, and formally met James Moore. EHE and Jax Vizsla visited Palpatine after the gala was concluded, and Jax attained the rank of Admiral once again. Her and James Moore met again on the Vigil-Class Corvette, the Razor’s Edge, and spoke briefly. EHE subsequently returned to Mandalore, where she began memorising the Ur-Kittât Language Dictionary. After memorising 80% of the dictionary, she traveled to Naboo to observe the new academy run by James Moore. Once there, she and him talked for a while, which led to Moore expressing his feelings for her, and them kissing. They traveled to Coruscant, where EHE stayed the night with Moore in his office, The next day, they traveled to Korriban. They stayed there for several rotations, until Moore returned to Lothal. EHE traveled to Togoria to assemble the Imperial Vanguards. Biography Birth to 10 Years of Age Ju’lia was born on Mandalore, and raised there for several years by her mother, Ar’ala Scartoan, a native Mandalorian. She was raised alongside her siblings, Keller and Arbor. At age four, she was attacked by a Strill, which left a permanent scar on the right side of her midsection which she would not forget. A year later, in 32 BBY, her family moved the household to Pantora, where they met the Sor’qan family, whom they became good friends with. Ju’lia befriended E’tan Sor’qan, whom she shared a special connection to. She was trained in the force occasionally by E’tan’s father, E’lan, but was not able to completely grasp it. By this time, 27 BBY, Ju’lia was ten years old, and developing quickly in strength and mental capacity. 11 Years of Age to 14 Years of Age At 11 years of age in 26 BBY, Ju’lia was learning to fly starfighters, most notably her father’s old Vaksai Starfighter that he left behind. She had also developed several force abilities, but barely enough to lift a chair. Her mother died a year late, of a fatal spice overdose. They mourned her, but eventually moved on, Ju’lia being fully adopted by E’lan in 25 BBY. Now, Ju’lia, a 12 year old, had certain feelings about E’tan Sor’qan, which she kept to herself. Later that year, E’lan took her to Dantooine, where she acquired a purple kyber crystal. They returned to Pantora, where she and E’tan stayed under watch of E’lan. When they were 13, they snuck on to a departing CR70 Corvette and were taken to Coruscant. Here, they met many people, and caught sight of the Jedi Temple before they were chased off-planet, back to Pantora. Here, they were scolded by E’lan. At age 14, in 23 BBY, they stole a Dynamic-Class Freighter and took it to Mandalore, where Ju’lia stayed, and proceeded to travel about the galaxy. E’tan returned to Pantora. 15 Years of Age to 20 Years of Age It was during this time that Ju’lia came into possession of a Paladin Mk II, and mastered Force Concealment. In 22 BBY, shortly after the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Ju’lia evaded capture by the CIS on Raxus Prime, losing one of her rocket boots in the process. She eventually acquired a replacement, after traveling back to Mandalore. There, she acquired Mandalorian Vambraces, which she stored on her ship for later use. Soon after, she traveled to Cantonica, and bet a large sum of money on a sabacc game. She lost, and served as a prostitute from 22 BBY to 19 BBY. In 19 BBY, she stole a Prototype Plasma Shield from a Republic Miltary Installation. Equipment Ju’lia possessed a purple lightsaber, as well as several other items. EHE-0001 has a vast arsenal of weapons and accessories, including, but not limited to; a Red Lightsaber, an Amban Phase-Pulse Rifle, a Sith Dagger, an MK II Paladin, her ominous armor, a mysterious disguise armor, a two-piece ceremonial outfit, a set of red and black Mandalorian armor, a Heavy Infantry Mandalorian Armor Set, a Sith Hunter-Killer Armor Set, a Sith Tormentor Armor Set, a pair of rocket boots, a Helmet Life Support System, Mandalorian Vambraces (Whistling Birds, Flamethrower, Grappling Line, and Wrist Rocket attachments.), an Ur-Kittât Language Dictionary, Bindo’s Band, and a Prototype Plasma Shield. She is also in possession of an A280-CFE, and Zillo Armor Gauntlets. Personality and Traits Ju’lia was cheerful, and friendly. She was sometimes sarcastic, but could also be serious when need be. EHE-0001 is menacing, and serious, with no regrets. She has no remorse and shows no mercy when killing, but can be soft at times. Languages Ju’lia/EHE speaks with a Corellian accent. * Galactic Basic * Droidspeak (Can Understand) * Huttese * Mando’a * Ur-Kittât (Sith) * Sy Bisti Behind the Scenes * Ju’lia was created on May 11, 2019. She is RPed by DKCreeperCraft, a long time community member. Her musical theme is ‘Hope’ by Micheal Giacchino.